Defiance is Key
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Another GW Fic, as if anyone will read it! lol. Summery: Heero, Relena...Duo? Who's cheating who?


Spoot: Once a cheater always a cheater.

Duo: What do you…are you still mad about that?

Defiance is Key

This was the last time, the last time he would do this. His final act of desperation. He knew what he was about to do. Destroy her world, just to see her face when he was done. But it was what she herself had done to him. There was no turning back from this. No way he could make it up to her. But he had to, he was about to blow up everything! He places a hand on his hip as he looked on at the other person in the bed. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, I mean, I can think of about five things…five things that would be more of a middle finger to her."

"I love the way you talk." Was all Heero had to say as he sat on the bed. "Now then, let's do this."

"Wait Heero…hold it…" Duo sat up, placing a hand on the other man's chest, in an attempt to try and hold him off. "Just, hold it…what are you getting out of this exactly?" Heero took a deep breath, and let it out in a contempt sigh. "Revenge." He said simply. Duo shook his head. "I don't see how this is it…This is your revenge plan? THIS!" He snapped, flailing his hands everywhere. Heero nodded. Duo sighed, and dropped his shoulders, clearly defeated. Heero slapped on a devious grin, and leaned in close to the other boy. His one last act…

Duo walked into the kitchen, following his nose of cores. The sweet smell of some sort of stew wafted up his nostrils as he sniffed the air. Relena turned from the stove, and smiled at him. "Oh Hi!" She said sweetly. Duo lowered his eyes when he met them with her. "Oh? What's the matter?" She asked. Duo shook his head. Ashamed of himself and what went on only a few hours before. The act of it all almost made his guts fall out. "Well, I see. I'm cooking for Heero…you may have some if you like. First come…" He looked up at her, a new flame burned in his eyes. "HOW COULD YOU COOK FOR SUCH A HORRABLE PERSON!" He snapped. She was taken aback. "What?" She stood there, dumbfounded for only a moment, then smiled.

"Oh! You mean…well, I suppose I'm over it now." She said, going back to the pot on the stove. Duo dropped his shoulders once more in defeat. "I wouldn't be able to…just like that!" She chuckled a bit. "Well, when you've known him as long as I have, you find it easier than you think. I just shrug it off. I know he's a cheat. That's why I did what I did, and why I would continue to do it…" She turned to him, wooden spoon in hand. "I know what I did was wrong, but GOD it felt so good! I only wish I could have seen his face! I musta made a good mess!" She exclaimed. Duo looked ashamed of himself. "I…I have something to tell you…" He said softly.

"HOW COULD YOU TELL HER!" Heero's voice could be heard bellowing through the room. Duo sat up in bed, flinging the book that rested across his face. He heard a door slam. "Oh…gods…" He moaned. Heero burst into the room. "YOU BASTARD!" he shouted. Duo flung himself onto his knees in the bed. "Heero, I can explain…I can…"

"Save it…" Heero snapped, going to the dresser. He began to roughly rummage through it. Duo slowly removed himself from the bed, and made his way to the other man. "Please don't be upset with me…I had to…She knows you cheat, I just couldn't look her in the eye anymore. Not after what we did." He said, as he wrapped his arms around the other man's waist. Heero turned to face him. "WE! You mean me! And anyway you gave away my position to her…you gave her information I entrusted you with, and, on top of that, on top of everything else…you told her it was me." He said, slowly relaxing, as Duo began to kiss the crook of his neck. "She already knew you cheated." He purred. "Stop that, you know what that does to me…" Heero murmured.

"Relena…may I have a moment…" Relena looked up from some book about politics on foreign soil. "Oh, it's you…what do you want." She snapped, shutting the book and slapping it on her desk. "It's about me and Duo…"

"Duo and I." She corrected. "Yes, Duo and I." Heero repeated, clearly becoming shameful. "Well, what is it. Come to tell me how much fun you're having with him?" Heero shook his head with haste. "Or have you come to rub it all in. Is that it?" She crossed her arms. Heero held up a hand in surrender. "You destroyed everything! How could you do that to me Heero! I trusted you. Everything we built together, you just…blew up!"

"Please hear me out…to be fair, you cheated first. And after what you did to me! ME! You not only destroyed everything I worked so hard to build, but you took everything! EVERYTHING…" He got quiet for a moment, then sighed. "And Duo just…he's better…" Relena stood fast, knocking over her chair. "Is that so! To be fair, I only cheated because you wouldn't show me anything!"

"How else will you learn!" He snapped. "You could have at least given me a pointer or two! So he's better at it than me?" Heero nodded. "Yes, he doesn't need to cheat."

"I'm sure you showed him how." She said. "No." Heero said calmly. "He showed me." She crossed the room and came face to face with him. "So it was always him…you started this with him…and now you go crawling back when you want some skill in the matter." Heero nodded. "So, does he know you came to me? Does he know what you built with me. Our happy little home…that you destroyed I might add." She asked. Heero nodded. "I bet it would just make you sick if I went running to him. I bet he would show me how. I bet he could teach me." Heero's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't!" Relena smiled wickedly. "If I did? Then what?" She asked coyly. "I would kill you…the both of you." Was all he said.

"A word." Duo looked up from his game on the computer screen. Heero stepped closer, and sort of pointed at the computer. "What level?" He asked. Duo looked over at his game. "At this point, almost 30. This isn't what you came to have a word about…is it." Heero sat on the floor next to him. "No…it's about Relena." Duo sat back a bit. "Uh oh…what happened?" Heero looked into the other man's eyes. "Well, I tried to talk to her, but she was as mad as could be. And she said she was coming to you…she wants you to do it with her…" Duo laughed a bit, and went back to his game. "Then I guess I better get some practice in. Whaddaya say Ro? Wanna play?" He smiled and looked over at the other man.

"You wouldn't!" He snapped. "What? Why not Heero! She needs to learn!" Heero stood up fast. "On her own, yes! Don't you dare do it with her! Don't you dare!" Duo looked up at him. "What! Are you serious! Heero, it's no big deal!"

"It is to me!" Heero snapped. "This is ours…don't destroy what we have. We built this together!" He cried out. Duo laughed a little. "Heero, Heero, love…calm down…I won't use our world…I'll just make a new one. Minecraft can be confusing for some people…she needs to learn. I'm just gunna show her a few things, and send her on her way." Heero crossed his arms, and turned his back to his lover. Duo pulled him close, pulling him down. Heero sat, and rested his head on the other man's shoulders. "Just…promise me…you won't show her where to find any diamond." Duo laughed. "Oh hell no…She can learn that one on her own!"

Duo: I told you I was sorry!

Spoot: I still can't believe you used cheats!

Duo: I can't believe you blew up my house!


End file.
